You
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Indonesia, Kim Mingyu, dan Wen Junhui. Dua adam dari asal yang berbeda diertemukan di suatu negara republik dan keduanya membuat cerita bersama. Dedicated for Cereal Oats Birthday! /Pribumi!AU/ /Seventeen/ /Gyujun/Jungyu/ /Mingyu x Jun/ #ONESHOT (Warn: Ff ini pure punya @raindropeu di wattpad, w cuman disuruh aplot di akun(((Buatdebutnyadiaaja))))


**\- Once again, ini bukan milik saya-**

* * *

dedicated to beloved cereal oats' birthday.

[!] boy x boy; au; dirtytalk; typo(s) everywhere—don't like, don't read.

you've been warned!

.

Kim Mingyu. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun berdarah asli Korea Selatan dengan ayah pemilik saham luas di Indonesia. Besar di tanah airnya (walaupun beberapa kali mengunjungi Indonesia untuk sekedar berlibur dan mempelajari bahasanya), namun Mingyu memiliki impian besar untuk tinggal di Indonesia. Menikmati segenap kecantikan alamnya, keramahan penduduknya—semuanya.

Sehingga ketika pelayannya datang penuh senyum dan membawa tiket pesawat menuju Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, ayahnya menelpon dan menawarkan untuk hidup serta mendaftarkan kuliah di sana, Mingyu sontak tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan lalu berkata berulang kali, "Aku mencintaimu, _Appa_. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

Jakarta pasca merdeka. Kepemimpinan Soeharto yang teramat panjang; menimbulkan sepercik rasa dengki dalam relung sebagian orang. Negri ini memang sedang stabil, namun ketika api dendam itu tersulut—maka _boom_. Habis dalam sekejap.

Diantara ramainya bandara oleh orang-orang asing, jajanan yang terpampang sempurna di sepanjang koridor, Mingyu tak pernah berhenti mengagumi Indonesia dengan seluruh keelokannya.

"Mingyu Kim!"

Mingyu menoleh sesegera mungkin. Telinganya berkedut tatkala mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara manis berlogat Indonesia.

"Aku disini!" Seorang pemuda berlari menghampirinya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Pria itu membungkuk dalam-dalam begitu tiba di hadapannya. " _Well_ , aku diutus ayahmu menjemput anaknya tersayang di bandara ini—tunggu, kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?"

Setelah aura canggung itu mampir selang beberapa detik, Mingyu terkekeh. "Tentu saja bisa. Ayah sering mengajakku kesini, dulu." Ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu membawakan kopernya, "Bagaimana bisa kau kenal ayahku dan tahu Mingyu itu aku?"

Pria itu tampak menautkan alisnya, lalu menempatkan telunjuknya tepat di bawah dagu. Lalu sepersekon kemudian, senyumnya kembali tersungging. "Wajah asing, kulit cerah, perawakan tinggi semampai. Dan tadi tuan langsung menoleh saat saya berteriak Mingyu Kim." Lalu jeda sejenak. "Perihal ayahmu, beliau dekat sekali dengan ayahku, dulu. Aku sering mengobrol dan dekat dengannya. Jadi ketika putra semata wayangnya pergi ke Indonesia sendirian, aku diminta tolong untuk menjemputmu di sini."

Mingyu tersenyum sopan, lalu mengangguk. Memuji dalam hati betapa akuratnya analisis pemuda satu ini.

"Rasanya tidak enak kalau kau tahu jelas namaku siapa sedangkan sebaliknya tidak. Dan wajahmu juga oriental sekali, kau pasti bukan orang lokal." Mingyu tersenyum kikuk, lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Mingyu Kim. Namamu?"

Pria itu mengerjap tak kalah canggung, lalu membalas uluran tangan Mingyu ragu-ragu. "Aku memang bukan orang lokal," lalu tertawa. "Wen Junhui. Panggil saja Junhui. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mingyu."

Mingyu tertawa pelan, mengagumi bagaimana cara orisinil Junhui menyamankan diri dengan orang baru.

"Omong-omong, ayahmu bilang ia akan sibuk sekali malam ini. Tertarik menonton opera denganku?"

.

Wen Junhui. Pemuda asal Tionghoa yang sejak lahir menetap di Indonesia. Dua bersaudara, satu adik perempuan. Kakek-neneknya melewati naik-turunnya bangsa ini, sehingga kecintaannya terhadap Indonesia tumbuh dalam darahnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

Lampu kristal megah terpajang. Alunan musik keroncong menaungi. Lantai marmer artistik terpijak ritmis oleh tumit berbalut pantofel mengilap. Raga-raga menari tanpa disuruh. Meliuk elok bersamaan dengan irama stabil melodi yang mengalun.

"Menikmati lagunya, eh?" Junhui tersenyum meledek, "Tidak ada keroncong di Korea Selatan?"

Tawa menguar dari belah bibir Mingyu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan di sebuah pagelaran opera selain menikmatinya?"

"Aye, kapten." Sederet kata konfirmasi, dengan kekehan kecil yang terselip diantara intonasi Junhui.

.

Frekuensi pertemuan keduanya langsung meningkat. Dua orang ras kuning, kata orang-orang. Wen Junhui dan Kim Mingyu. Dipertemukan oleh takdir. Mencoba melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan tidak ada yang pernah menyadari sejak kapan keduanya terasa begitu dekat.

.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka nasi goreng terasa begini enak," Mingyu bergumam lalu menyuapkan sesendok makanannya kedalam mulut. "Enak sekali, sumpah."

Junhui tertawa. "Berlebihan," lalu ikut menyendokkan makanannya. "Itu berarti kita harus mencoba makanan lokal. Nanti kubuatkan daftarnya jika kau mau," jarinya terangkat, bersiap menghitung. "Rendang, rujak, rawon, soto ayam, mie ayam, sate ayam, sate kambing, sate padang—"

"Berhenti bicara, duh. Kau membuatku gemuk."

Lalu tawa kembali menguar dari bibir keduanya.

.

"Junhui," Mingyu memanggil, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi taman yang ditempati keduanya. Menikmati bisikan angin di bawah siraman matahari senja, cantik sekali.

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan sesuatu. Keluargamu, misalnya?" Mingyu memberi contoh.

" _Well_ , ayah-ibuku sudah meninggal, kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu,"

Bola mata Mingyu membelalak kaget. "Eh, maaf,"

"Tak apa. Aku punya satu adik perempuan, mahasiswi sastra inggris. Kerja sampingan menjadi penari." Junhui mulai bercerita, menatap wajah Mingyu dari samping. "Dia sering diajak bermain opera di tempat biasa kita menonton, sekedar informasi."

"Oh ya? Lain kali ajak aku menonton dia menari, pasti cantik sekali," Lalu senyum jahil tersungging di bibir Mingyu. "Persis seperti kakaknya."

Dan Junhui tidak bisa mengelak ketika gurat merah muda itu terlukis di pipinya.

.

"Asal kau tau, alkohol Indonesia sama enaknya dengan masakan lokal. Ingin mencoba? Senang-senang denganku, ayolah." Junhui menyeringai di suatu senja.

"Hm, Oh ya? Boleh, kau yang bayar, oke."

"Wah, Mingyu _bokek_ , lihatlah." Junhui mencibir.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, ya, terima kasih." Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Junhui. "Sekarang ayo. Tunjukkan padaku dimana tempatnya."

.

Mei 1998. Jakarta rusuh. Merah. Oranye. Lalu jeritan terdengar. Tangis luruh. Kebahagiaan sirna.

Ayah Mingyu mengunci rumah dengan seluruh sistem keamanannya. Mengurung diri dari publik dan segenap kekacauannya.

" _Appa_ , aku harus mencari Junhui dan adiknya, mereka dalam bahaya." Mingyu memohon, berdiri penuh harap menatap ayahnya yang terlihat kacau.

"Maaf, Mingyu, tak bisa. Ayah tidak mau mengambil resiko, oke? Peduli padaku sedikit saja," Sang ayah berbisik lirih, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

— _omong kosong._

.

Satu minggu penuh Mingyu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah.

Mingyu bersumpah ia amat sangat mencintai ayahnya, tetapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyelinap keluar rumah demi mencari Junhui. Terlalu banyak berita di televisi tentang korban pemerkosaan, dan ia jelas sekali mendengar bahwa mayoritas dari korban-korban itu keturunan Tionghoa.

Begitu ia sampai di depan rumah sederhana Junhui dengan napas terengah, ia sadar bahwa terlambat sudah.

Kosong. Bagian depannya bahkan hangus terbakar.

Rasanya Mingyu ingin menangis saja sebelum tungkainya memutuskan untuk berlari menuju suatu tempat.

.

"Hey, Mingyu." Seorang bartender lelaki menyapanya begitu melihat Mingyu dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Kau tau sesuatu tentang Junhui?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja. Tanpa ragu-ragu maupun penyesalan.

"Aku turut bersedih mendengar ceritanya, kalau boleh jujur," Bartender itu mengulaskan senyum sendu. "Adiknya meninggal. Diperkosa lalu dibunuh. Baru saja sekitar lima belas menit lalu ia datang, lalu memaksaku memberikannya ganja dosis tinggi. Aku melarangnya, aku berani bersumpah. Junhui masih muda, namun rusak. Dia bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri—"

"Brengsek, dimana dia sekarang?"

.

Matanya menyalang panik begitu melihat Junhui, berdiri bersender di sudut ruangan, dengan tangan kanan menggenggam suntikan terisi ganja dan tangan kiri menggenggam pisau. Siap melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya. Sehingga, hal pertama yang dilakukan Mingyu ketika sudut pandangnya menemukan eksistensi Junhui adalah menarik kerahnya penuh emosi.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Jemarinya bergerilya, merebut paksa benda laknat yang tergenggam di kedua tangan Junhui lalu melemparnya kasar.

Junhui berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mingyu, namun gagal. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh—"

"Brengsek kau, mati saja sana."

Mingyu mendesis tepat di depan wajah Junhui, mengakibatkan air mata yang bertengger di pelupuk matanya semakin berontak tertahan. Jemarinya meremas kerah Junhui terlampau erat, berusaha menghantarkan luapan emosi yang berkecamuk begitu hebat dalam nalarnya.

Malam ini indah, sungguh. Ratusan kemilau bintang berpendar cantik di dalam naungan rembulan, tanpa ada setitikpun kelabu yang menghalangi. Namun segalanya terasa begitu salah.

"Mingyu, kau—ya Tuhan—" Ucapan Junhui terpotong oleh tarikan napasnya sendiri. Entahlah, napasnya berat sekali. Tak sampai hati melihat Mingyu begini rapuh.

— _dusta. Yang rapuh itu dirimu, Junhui._

Gigi Mingyu bergemelatuk. Menggigil dikuasai angkara. Lalu sebagian lainnya—kekhawatiran. Amarah terasa begitu besar dan menghanguskan, sedangkan kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya terasa begitu nyata. Begitu nyata seolah Junhui akan lenyap, terenggut dari begitu saja dalam sekali jentikkan jari.

Cengkraman Mingyu kian mengencang. Buku jarinya memutih. "Kau hampir mati, bodoh," lalu berusaha mati-matian menstabilkan deru napasnya yang berpacu tak karuan. "Kau hampir mati."

"Aku hanya berusaha melarikan diri dari realita," Junhui mengusap pelan jemari Mingyu yang menggenggam kerah kemejanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Mingyu—semuanya pergi. Orang tuaku, adikku—"

"Tapi kau punya aku." Mingyu berbisik penuh kekecewaan, namun terdengar begitu benar dan tulus. Alisnya bertaut dalam. Cengkramannya perlahan terlepas, lalu beringsut mundur. Menyisakan Junhui yang mematung dalam sunyi. "Kupikir kau selalu punya aku. Eksistensiku memang tidak memberi pengaruh baik padamu, maaf."

Lalu senyap kembali mampir. Keduanya tenggelam dalam angan-angan masing-masing, sampai Mingyu kembali memecah hening.

"Aku peduli padamu, Jun, aku sungguh-sungguh peduli padamu,"— _dan aku menyayangimu_. Namun tercekat di kerongkongannya, tak terucap.

Lalu Junhui merasa bahwa ia tak pernah merasa lebih dihargai daripada ini. Pikirannya tenggelam, hanyut ketika otak payahnya baru menyadari bahwa Mingyu akan selalu ada untuknya. Mingyu yang tampan namun tak pernah membanggakan diri akan hal itu, Mingyu yang sederhana—Mingyu yang akan selalu memberikan seluruh semestanya demi melihat senyum seorang Junhui. Dan kini ia merasa begitu bajingan ketika Mingyu datang padanya, mencengkram kerahnya dengan kasar, lalu mendeklarasikan segenap kesungguhan dan kepeduliannya dengan netra yang berkilat penuh kekecewaan.

Dan Mingyu ada disini, berdiri di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangannya yang mengepal. Diam. Statis. Baik suara maupun pergerakan.

Lalu Mingyu mencapai puncak kesadarannya ketika Junhui menitikkan air matanya, mengusapnya kasar, berlari kearahnya, lalu memeluknya. Merasakan jantung Mingyu yang berdetak tepat di depan dadanya, napasnya yang berderu hangat, serta pergelangan tangannya yang bergetar melingkari tubuh kurus Junhui demi membalas pelukannya.

"Ya, aku punya kau." Junhui tersenyum, berbisik pelan.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan pernah berusaha menyuntikkan ganja lagi, Jun—itu perbuatan bodoh sekali," Mingyu berkata dengan alis bertautan.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Maafkan aku."

Mingyu tersenyum, lalu menyelesaikan kalimat yang tadinya sempat terputus. "Aku sayang padamu."

Jun hanya bisa tertawa kecil lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dengan rona merah jambu menghiasi pipinya. "Bodoh. Tentu saja aku juga."

.

end.

.

notes;

YEAAAAAAYYYYYY FF PERTAMA GUE RILIS, YUHUUU.

pertama, aku mau kasih tau ini bukan ficnya cereal oats. ini bikinan temennya, didedikasikan buat hadiah ultah dia, ceritanya. kedua, aku mau minta maaf soalnya ini TELAT DUA PULUH SATU HARI, WTF. ya. maaf ya syg. maaf. maafin aku, kamu jadi harus menyamankan diri dengan semua bullshit ga guna aku, kamu jadi harus nunggu2 lama dan jadinya cuma gini, maaf. semoga nunggu lamanya worth it, huhu ;;;. dan ohya, semoga asupan ini bisa sedikit mencerahkan mimpimu yang kelam gara2 ga dateng fanmeet. /kabur/. and ya, see you soon!

—raindropeu.


End file.
